1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet doors. More specifically, the invention is a pet door kit for installation of a durable and safe one- and two-way prefabricated screen door that can be installed in an existing screen door or window-screen by a do-it yourself owner to allow pets to pass through. The prefabricated door consists of a rectangular metal frame with a fiberglass screen having a pair of magnetic latches located near the base corners of the frame. The door can be structurally supported by an optional horizontal crossbar coated with a fluorescent tape. A pair of symmetrically and horizontally disposed hinge members located near the top sides of the frame enable swinging of the pet door. In the lower portion of the pet door, a pair of slide locks with finger pulls is positioned to lock each side to keep the pet either outside or inside. A pair of swivel locks are located on both sides of the door with locking ears on both inside and outside surfaces for monitoring one-way traffic. The magnetic latches maintain the two-way door in a closed position when the pet is not using the door, and do not present a hindrance for the pet to use the door. Besides the factory made framed pet door, the installation kit contains a double-bladed spline roller, a length of spline, a single edged razor blade, fasteners, the crossbar, and instructions. An optional pet ramp is provided for elevated screen doors for diminutive pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various pet doors. However, there is a need for a pet door kit which provides the necessary tools to install the pet door in a screened window or door, and various locking alternatives, such as to prevent one-way or two-way use. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,007 issued on Oct. 11, 1977, to Raymond E. Griffth describes an animal access door kit for either a corner or central location adjacent the lower edge of a screen door. For a corner installation, a horizontal rail traversing the width of the screen door is attached. A short vertical rail is attached to the lower door rail and the horizontal rail to define the pet door which has its own square frame. The cut screen edges are tucked into flanged channels of the outer and inner frames and sealed with a resilient seal strip. A horizontal rod traversing the pet door stiles serves to permit swinging of the pet door. The pet door kit is distinguishable for its horizontal rail traversing the main door frame, a horizontal swing rod and the lack of closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,724 issued on Aug. 5, 1986, to Michael J. Borwick describes a plastic pet door for a screen door. The rectangular door frame and the outer fixed frame clamp onto the screening material with male and female members having a rectangular cross-section. In a second embodiment, the door frame has protruding hinge portions at the top region and embedded magnets in the bottom region. A first embodiment shows a conventional pivotal lever on the outside of the bottom door frame which locks with an offset arm on the outer fixed frame. The plastic pet door is distinguishable for the difference in anchoring the screening in two-piece frame members.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,101,182 A published on Jan. 12, 1983, for James K. Dunlop et al. describes a cat door with a two-part locking mechanism which permits in a first condition to move the door flap only inward. A second condition permits the door flap to move in either direction. A third condition permits the door flap to move only outward. A fourth condition prohibits movement of the door flap. Two interlocking tabs shaped either triangularly or elliptically are positioned on both sides of the lower rail of the outer pet door frame. The locking mechanism is distinguishable for its particular interlocking structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,804 issued on Jul. 16, 1996, to Robert J. Guest describes a pet door kit made of two identical integral moldings of rectangular frame sides and door sides which are assembled onto a mesh screen panel by pins of one molding interfitting bores of the other molding before cutting the screen around the door except for the top portion. The frame moldings have two flexible webs acting as hinges on the top portion of the door. A sliding latch and enclosed magnets are provided at the bottom. The pet door kit is distinguishable for its non-metallic composition and two-piece molding construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,097 issued on Dec. 14, 1993, to George N. Davlantes describes a pet access door modular unit consisting of five rectangular frames, wherein the exterior frames can carry an access door. Two pairs of magnets are located on the lower portions of the pet access door. The modular unit is distinguishable for its multiple frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,554 issued on Mar. 19, 1974, to Frances H. Johnson describes a solid pet door structure wherein the door swings from a cane shaped hinge structure on the top portion of the frame. The pet door is distinguishable for its dissimilar hinge structure and its solid composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,407 issued on Nov. 6, 1984, to Robert J. Needham et al. describes a top-hinged swinging trapeziform door for a door, wall or window lined with either one or two pairs of coacting plastic magnet strips along the vertical sides or three sides around the door. The door is distinguishable by its unique configuration with plastic magnet strips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,174 issued on Oct. 12, 1976, to Charles O. Bricker describes a pet door installed in a corner of a window or screen consisting of a screen frame member having a frame track in which a spline cord can hold the edge of a cut off screen portion together with first and second outer members which are coupled to the center screen frame member. One of the outer frame members having a hinged center portion for allowing passage. The pet door is distinguishable for having three rectangular mounting frames and a solid top-hung swinging door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,573 issued on Jun. 15, 1982, to La Vona R. Hackman et al. describes a swinging pet access door kit for installation in a corner of a screen door. A pair of L-shaped frame members are secured on either side of the screen in a corner of the screen door. The enclosed screen portion is cut along the sides and bottom. A weight member is attached to the lower edge. The pet door is distinguishable for its unframed swinging door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,813 issued on Dec. 30, 1997, to John M. Smith describes a solid vinyl or rubber pet door for a screen door or window by framing the pet door in a corner with a horizontal rail and a vertical stile connected to each other and to the main door or window corner by three brackets. The framing rail and stile have rectangular hollow cross-sections with a flange for accepting the spline to trap the screen edges. The pet door is distinguishable for its requirement of a flexible solid door and the lack of any closures.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,236,135 A published on Mar. 27, 1991, for Christopher P. Kirk describes an injection molded plastic cat door installed in a wall or solid door. The solid swinging pet: door is lockable by a locking unit in an extensive compartment: below the pet door comprising double discs having parallel straight edges on a spindle. The locking mechanism is distinguishable for its unique disc structure and placement in solid walls.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a one-way or two-way pet screen door solving the aforementioned problems is desired.